European Patent Application Nos. 135,191; 186,118, 186,119 and 186,120 relate to certain herbicidal compounds that can have the following structural formula ##STR2## wherein R through R.sup.6 are substantially as defined below and R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are hydrogen or alkyl.